Jiraiya, I said NO!
by ANBUShizuka
Summary: Just some random...very cute drabbles for Tsunade and Jiraiya.
1. Snake in the Water

Hi, everyone! I'm back. I'm actually doing an ongoing fanfic that you might've heard of. But...anyways, I don't own Naruto. Props to Kishimoto-sama. These are just some random drabbles between Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"Tsu-na-de! Whatcha doin' ?" asked a boy with spiky, white hair. His onyx eyes glittering when the girl looked at him.

"Swimming. What does it look like?"

"Oh. May I join?"

"...why?"

The boy thought for a moment, thinking of a decent response. _'I could tell her the truth. I really wanna spend time with her...' _Instead, he replied, "Well, I don't want any of those snakes to get you."

Tsunade's face immediately blanched. Her voice was shaky as she asked, "Whaddya mean 'snakes' ? I haven't s-seen any...Jiraiya, are you lying?"

"NO! I AM NOT!" he shouted adamantly. He looked behind her and his face, too, became milky white. "Tsu-Tsunade...um, Tsunade-hime...g-get outta the water n-now!"

"Why?"

"SNAKE!!!!!!!!!!"

"KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tsunade screeched as she turned and saw the purplish reptile. She leaped out of the water and promptly into Jiraiya's arms.

_'I love my life...'_ Jiraiya thought as the half-naked girl trembled in his arms.

Thanks for taking your time to read! Please review!! There'll be more soon!


	2. Chakra Training

OMG!! More drabbles! This one is kinda sad...but its got several sweet moments between our two favorite little Sannin. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade leaned against a tree watching her teammates attempt to climb with only their feet. Orochimaru was doing better than Jiraiya and yet the spunky, white haired boy was catching up. She had one leg flung over the side of the branch. She had finished this on her first try. _'All right, baka...you can do it. I know you can...'_ Tsunade silently cheered on her snowy haired comrade.

"Oi...Tsunade-hime? Can you give me few pointers on this? I...just can't seem to...get...it..." Jiraiya trailed off softly. His obsidian colored eyes grew hazy and disfocused.

"Jiraiya? JIRAIYA?! BAKA-KUN, NO!!! THIS'D BETTER BE ONE OF YOUR STUPID JOKES!!!!" Tsunade squealed in terror. After alerting Sarutobi-sensei and Orochimaru, Tsunade followed closely as the Jounin man carried her beloved teammate. _'Hey...I wonder...if I could get away with...nah...well...' _Tsunade argued with herself silently.

Several hours passed, until finally...Jiraiya awoke. Dazed and confused as he was, he was able to ask meekly, "Where...am I?" He realized the heaviness that weighed on his chest and looked down to see Tsunade's tear-stained cheeks, her hazel eyes narrowed in invisible pain, and her hand gripping his tightly as she lay beside him. _'Huh...Hime...do you...really care for me?' _

"Baka-kun...you're awake! Thank Kami-sama...the medics said that...you might've never woken up..." Tsunade stammered happily.

"Did you believe them?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I told myself that there was no person on this planet as obstinate as you. And as such, you'd never give up on your dream."

"...dream?"

"To marry me, Baka-kun."

"Oh. Right. I will, you know."

"Huh. I'd like to see you try."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Told you that there were a few sad moments. I wouldn't let Jiraiya die! He needs to marry Tsunade first!!! Anywayses...REVIEW! Please!


	3. Our Song

Me: Another random drabble for my two favorite Sannin. You gotta admit that they're too friggin' cute! I love them! (huggles Jiraiya and Tsunade)

Tsunade: Is there any particular point to these?

Me: No...not really. 

Jiraiya: Then...why write them? 

Me: 'Cause you two are adorable together, that's why!

Jiraiya and Tsunade: (sneaking away)

Me: OI! COME BACK! Oh well...I don't own Naruto or any other affiliated characters...sadly...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The spring festival was alive with music and everyone was dancing happily. Except for one team of genin. "Well...this officially SUCKS!" grumbled the blonde girl. Her pouting face suddenly brightened as she thought of something, "Oi, baka-kun, Orochi-chan, do either of you wanna dance with me?"

"ME!" shouted both boys. The white haired boy turned to scowl at the raven haired boy. 

"NO, I WANNA!"

"NO, ME!"

"NO! ME!"

"Will you two just SHUT UP! Orochi-chan, I'll dance with you first. Baka-kun, you get the next dance."

"Huh! NANDE!"

Tsunade leaned in and whispered in Jiraiya's ear, "The next one is a slow dance, baka-kun." Her voice was soft and hypnotic. The boy with obsidian eyes sat patiently as the techno dance music of "Phantom of the Opera" faded into the night. When the next round of music started, Jiraiya stood up and took Tsunade's hand. A faint blush passed over his cheeks and glanced down awkwardly. "Something wrong, baka-kun?"

"No, I'm just..a little new at this."

"Oh. Here's what you do: put your hands around my waist...let me wrap my arms around your neck...and sway with the music."

"OK...what song is this?"

"_When You Say Nothing At All_. Why?"

"No reason..." he said softly. _'This is our song...'_ he thought.

'_This is our song...'_ thought Tsunade as she rested her head on Jiraiya's chest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: I hope you liked it! I was being random and it occured to me... "Why don't I have them dance!"

Tsunade and Jiraiya: O/O (this means blush. I had a couple ppl ask me about it.)

Me: AWWWW, you're so cute when you blush!


	4. First Kiss

Me: OK. I think that...this is the randomest of them all. I just got back from band cotest and we got a 4 on sightreading, a 1 from the only nice judge and 2 2s. In other words: It sucked. But still. We had a TON of fun on the bus ride to Blue Springs High and the ride back. Anyways...I thought of this on the way back so...enjoy! It's sad!!! Sorry!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Baka-kun?"

"Yeah? Somethin' wrong, hime?"

"D'you...d'you think that...I'll ever fall in love? Get married? Maybe..."

"Have a coupla kids? That act just like you?"

"Yeah."

"Yep. I'm pretty sure it'll happen. Any reason?"

"No. Just wondering how you'd feel about it."

"You mean...if I want all of that?"

"Mmhm."

"Yes...yes, I do. It'd be fun, y'know? Chasin' those little rastifarians around while you're not out on a mission, comin' home to see your family waiting there with smiling faces...it'd be the life!"

"Nande? Why do you say that? Some of my family members irritate the HELL outta me."

"I don't have a family, hime. I'm an orphan. I don't know what it's like to have a mom or a dad or an uncle. I don't have any brothers or sisters...nobody...to tell me I've done good. Nobody to hold me when...I cry or somethin' like that. It's really lonely...havin' nobody to love you."

"I do."

"Hm?"

"I do. I love you."

"...thanks, Tsunade-hime...you don't have to pity me..."

"I don't pity you, Jiraiya-kun. I love you."

"Tsunade..."

And with that, the two teens shared a tender kiss under the moonlight. The summer breeze whipped at their faces lightly and carried the smell of the blooming flowers across the field.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Frankly, I was in tears when I thought of this. My boyfriend got all worried too. He was like, "Oh my gosh, Joey! Are you all right?!" I finally told him what I'd been thinking about and he said that it was really deep. He even cried a tiny bit for poor Jiraiya. I was depressed when I was thinking about this so...yeah. Review, people! Please?


	5. Will you?

Me: OK. If you people want me continue...tell me. But...I've got a surprise for you!!! Read to find out!!! You know the drill: I don't own Naruto or any other affiliated characters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi! Hime! Guess what!" Jiraiya smiled. It was August second. He loved this day. It was the day his princess was born.

"Nani?" Tsunade asked. She leaned back against his body and pouted as he shook his head.

"You really ARE blonde...did you forget your own birthday?" Jiraiya teased. He kissed her cheek lightly before continuing, "Anyhow...Happy twentieth, Tsunade-hime!"

"Oh, Jiraiya-kun! I DID forget! You made me do that you know."

"Huh?"

"I can't think of anything but you, baka-kun...NOT!" Tsunade said as she nipped his pouting lip. She giggled and screamed as he tackled her. They rolled in the grass for what seemed like hours. Screaming, giggling and shouts of, "SAY IT! SAY IT!" could be heard to all in the fields.

"Five minutes of wrestling and you STILL don't give up! Who are you and what did you do with my hime?" Jiraiya laughed. He smirked as she hit his arm playfully. He rolled onto his stomach and then leaned back onto his knees. Reaching over, he lightly touched Tsunade's stomach. He felt her shiver and got an idea. "Hime...are you...ticklish?" He started to run his fingers over her stomach and heard her giggle. Enchanted, he decided to start an all out tickle war.

"J-Jiraiya, st-stop!!! I-I'm extremely...TICKLISH!! STOP!!!" Tsunade screeched between giggles and laughs. She was relieved after Jiraiya retired from his endeavor five minutes later. Her stomach hurt and she just wanted to rest. Laying her head on his chest, Tsunade looked up at him and said, "Jiraiya-kun...why are we here?"

"Don't you remember? This is the place where we first kissed." Jiraiya reached into his pocket and pulled out a small MP3 player. He seemed to get irritated with it but finally found what he was looking for. He turned it on high and let Tsunade listen to the music. "Recognize it?"

"Oh, Jiraiya-kun! This is our song! It's _When You Say Nothing At All_! I don't believe it!" Tsuande squealed as she glomped Jiraiya. He lifted her into his arms easily and smiled. They danced until the sun sank below the horizon.

"Tsuane-hime...I gotta ask you somethin' really important."

"OK. Hit me. What is it?"

Jiraiya sank to one knee and presented a velvet box. It wasn't very large...only big enough to hold a ring. "Tsunade-hime, will you marry me?"

"Jiraiya...oh..." Tsunade struggled for words. Her hazel eyes started to water as she nodded and finally choked out, "Yes! YES! Jiraiya, I love you! YES!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well? Am I good or am I good? I'm just jokin' with ya. I thought I could've done better...but this is kinda...not at all with my other story...Aw, well. It's cute though, right? Review! Please?


	6. Naptime

Me: Well, I think this about does it for this little drabblish thing. I really must thank everyone who has taken their time to read this and review the chapters. I wish I had this much support on my other stories. laugh Oh well...here ya go! This might be my final installment in Jiraiya, I said NO! I still don't own Naruto or anything 'cause if I did, Jiraiya and Tsunade would be together already...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jiraiya-kun. C'mere. Look, isn't he sweet?" Tsunade cooed at her infant son. Her tall, spiky haired husband stalked into the room and grinned. He came up behind her and hugged her gently.

"Well...are you happy?" Jiraiya smiled softly as his son opened his eyes. They were hazel brown, just like his mother's. He had a small tuft of white hair on his tiny head. He was a quiet baby, as compared to a few others.

"Incandessantly. And you?" Tsunade said as she tenderly handed the cooing baby to his father. The little boy giggled adorably as the big man held him in one giant hand.

"Like you wouldn't believe. I couldn't be any happier. I hope he turns out like you," Jiraiya grinned at his beautiful wife. They had been married for almost two years now. Jiraiya turned back to the child and cradled him warmly against his broad chest. "Let's go take a nap, shall we?"

"Sure. I can rest my head on your shoulder and we can cradle him against me. It should work out."

"How about this? We have you sleeping on my shoulder, and our darling little son can sleep on my chest. Sound good?" Jiraiya asked as he kissed Tsunade tenderly on the mouth.

Pulling away, she replied, "Sounds like a plan to me. Let's go..." Tsunade stifled a yawn. The young couple, along with their son, sank onto the bed gratefully. And there they slept peacefully...until Jiru alerted them that he was hungry...but that was several hours later.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: I hope you all liked it! Should I continue or not? Tell me and I'll consider!


	7. Back to the Water

Me: OK. So...thanks to my biggest reviewer out there, JirTsu, I'm gonna continue the story! Now that they're married and have a kid...all sorts of new randomness will appear. Hope you like!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Papa! Papa! Look it me! I'm doin' it !!" cried a little boy. His hazel eyes gazed at his father excitedly as he walked to him. The thick, spiky mass of white hair on his head bounced as he half waddled across the small lake.

"Good job, Jiru! Keep it up! C'mon, Papa's right here! You can do it!" Jiraiya smiled. It had been three years since little Jiru had been born and already the boy was as tall as the counter in the kitchen. '_The kid's growin' like a weed...oh well...'_

As the boy reached his father's arms, he squealed happily, "I did it! I walked to you, Papa!"

A chuckle was heard from the doorway and the two figures in the lake smiled at the blonde woman. "Well, well...look at what my two favorite men have been doin'...good job, Jiru-kun!"

"Are you proud of me, Mommy?" Jiru asked excitedly. He gazed up and his eyes shined. He ran over to her and hugged her waist tightly.(A/N: She's just so short. I couldn't help myself!)

She patted his head and grinned, "Yeah, I'm very proud of you, Jiru-kun! Your father struggled with that technique and you got it down in one day!"

"HIME!! You aren't supposed to tell him that! I'm supposed to be awesome!" Jiraiya pouted. His scowl turned to a grin once again as he got an idea. "Oi, hime..."

"Hm? Something wrong, Jiraiya-kun?"

"Nope. Just...DODGE THIS!!!" he shouted as he threw a ball of water. It hit Tsunade in the face.

"Jiru-kun. I need you to go inside, OK, sweetie? Mommy needs to get back at Papa," Tsunade told her son.

"OK."

As the little boy tottered back into the house, Tsunade turned back to Jiraiya and gave a wicked grin. As she spoke, she walked slowly over to the lake, "You are SO in for it now. BAKA-KUN, GET BACK HERE!!!"

The couple had a water fight until it was time for dinner and when they walked inside the house, they found their son snuggled up on the couch with a giant toy frog. It was the most adorable sight they'd seen...they just had to let him sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Wow. This one was REALLY random. I thought of it and said, "Aw, what the heck? Why not write it?" So I did and...this is how it turned out. Thanks for reading! Please review!


	8. The Talk

Me: Aw! I'm so happy with how this has turned out! OK. So...we have a new problem. What kind of jutsu should Jiru have a knack for? I also wanna know...who should he act like? Vote and I'll do a chapter about the three of them training! It'll be so cute! Anyways...at this point, Jiru is 9 and has a question for his father...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Papa?" asked Jiru timidly.

"What'sa matter, Jiru-kun? Somethin' botherin' ya?" replied Jiraiya. His obsidian eyes were soft as he gazed at his son. At nine years old, he was intelligent boy, very attentive, but also...very curious.

"Nothin' is really botherin' me...but...I heard some of the older students at the academy talking...and well..." Jiru squirmed awkwardly. A small blush ran across his cheeks.

In an instant, Jiraiya knew, almost for certain, what his son was going to ask. He had been about the same age when he'd asked Sarutobi-sensei. Unfortunately for him, Sarutobi had deemed Jiraiya old enough for an extensive talk. Jiraiya had been scarred for life. In a gentle voice, Jiraiya questioned his son, "Well, Jiru-kun? Tell me. What were the older boys talking about?"

"Um...what's...what's sex, Papa?" Jiru asked innocently. His hazel eyes were turned down in shame as he said the words. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his head. He looked up to see his father kneeling in front of him, one hand on his knee, and one hand planted firmly in his messy, white hair.

"Well, Jiru-kun...it's...aah...it's something that adults who want to have kids do. Only adults should do that because...um...other...bad things might occur if you start too young. That good enough for now?" Jiraiya asked his son. A light blush had fallen upon Jiraiya's cheeks during the course of the conversation.

The boy nodded and said, "Thanks, Papa. I have a feeling that that's all I need to know for now. Let me guess...otherwise it would've been too awkward?"

"Yes. Yes, it would've been...terribly, terribly awkward," Jiraiya smiled as he lifted his son onto his shoulders. With that being said, Jiraiya and Jiru continued their conversation over the Bunshin no Jutsu that they had learned that day. And also...how Jiru had poorly imitated the Hokage.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Nee-chan...is your son a prankster or a hard worker? It's kinda hard to tell!" complained the Hokage. His brown hair was ruffled and spiky as ususal. He glared at his big sister when he heard a slight chuckle. "What's so funny, huh?"

"You, Nawaki-chan. Give him a break, he's only a kid and besides. He adores you," smiled Tsunade. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a loose bun. She leaned against the wall beside Nawaki's desk and said, "I mean...what about you? Didn't you make fun of our grand-uncle even though you'd also work hard?"

"Fine."

----------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Hime! What's up?" Jiraiya asked smoothly as Tsunade walked in. He smiled as his wife walked up behind him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. "Have a good day visiting your little bro?"

"Yup. How did your day go?"

"Just fine. Besides...the question..."

"Oh no..._already?_" Tsunade started exasperatedly.

"Yep. I didn't give him a graphic talk like Sarutobi gave me."

"Good. You can tell me what you told him in a little bit."

"Huh? Nande?"

"Jiraiya...do you think...it'd be OK if we gave Jiru a little sister or somethin' like that?"

"Ohhh...sure!"

So the two adults walked quietly to their room and spent the entire night there. In the mornong, they just smiled at each other as Tsunade sat holding Jiru while Jiraiya made breakfast.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: I'm terrible, aren't I? I just put Jiraiya in all these awkward or sad situations...but he manages! Good job, Jiraiya! Nice save! OK. So...now we have 3 questions I need answered. 1) Who should Jiru act like? 2) What kinds of jutsu should he be able to use? and 3) Should they have another boy or a girl? Review and vote!!


	9. The Pet

Me: Since I can't do anything with my original plan of action -_ahem_- I suppose I can make a short...very non-related...drabble. But anywho. I really need updates people! In my other story, Naruto: My Way!, I'm gonna have Jiraiya and Tsunade hook-up within the next chapter. Oh yeah! It. Is. Gonna. Be. H. I. L. A. R. I. O. U. S! Anyway...this had better be good enough to tide ya'll over till I get enough votes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mommy! Mommy!" 

"Jiru-kun, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No! But...I found a little monkey in the forest by the lake! I think its leg is broken!" Jiru exclaimed. A few renegade tears fell down his cheeks as he pulled his mother's arm. "Do you think you can help it?"

"Yeah. Just show me where it is," Tsunade said. She was a tiny bit irritable as of late and would constantly get tired easily. She knew what was wrong. Actually, what was right! She was unbelieveably excited to tell Jiraiya later. She was-

"See, Mommy! I told you! Is it gonna be OK?" he asked. The little boy was slightly sensitive when it came to animals and...he always wanted a pet. "D'you think... I could keep him Mommy?"

"Well..."

"C'mon, Hime. Let the boy keep the damn thing. He's always wanted a pet and if he trains the monkey well, and he'd better, he can use it for his shinobi lifesyle. I mean, c'mon! Who doesn't want a pet _ninja_ monkey? That's totally freakin' awesome!" came the deep voice of a white haired mountain of a man. Tsunade and Jiru looked up in surprise as Jiraiya emerged from the trees. "With that monkey, Jiru-kun might learn some responsibility too."

"When you put it that way...yes. You can keep him, Jiru-kun," Tsuande smiled warmly as the boy jumped up and down excitedly. He scooped the little primate into his arms and gave it a light hug. She giggled when it hugged him back, much to the hazel-eyed boy's surprise.

He put the monkey on his shoulder and reached up with one finger, saying, "I'll name him Nawasaru."

His parents looked at him oddly and finally, out of the pure curiousity she felt, Tsunade interrogated the young boy with the question of, "Nande?"

"Oh. I got the 'Nawa' part from Uncle Nawaki and I got 'saru' from Sarutobi jii-chan," grinned the nine year old. His white hair was apparently more comfy than the boy's shoulder, seeing as the little monkey climbed into the white expanse and -promptly and on purpose- fell asleep.

"Yep. Life's gonna be pretty interesting from now on..." Jiraiya whistled. 

"Life was interesting _before_ the monkey. I mean, HELLO, you've got me for a wife!" Tsunade teased as she lightly kissed his cheek.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Random? Yes. Fun to write? Yes. Do you like it? Tell me. 

Jiru: That means review, right?

Me: Awww...Jiru-chan, you're so smart! (Hugs)

Jiru: (blushes) Thanks! Please review, OK?


	10. Surprise!

Me: OK, people!! Here's chapter 10 of my most reviewed fic! I took in all votes and came to decision. (The few that voted, THANK YOU!!) Now, the story continues with an extra twist you probably weren't expecting. Enjoy!

--

"Tsunade! Are you serious?!" Jiraiya shouted. His eyes were wide and his mouth quivered.

"I'm completely serious, Jiraiya-kun. I'm a medic, but I decided to go get it double checked," Tsunade said calmly. Her lips were curved into a soft smile that only motherhood could bring. At nine years of age, her oldest son was going to be a big brother.

"I'm gonna be a father again!! And it's TWINS!! I'm the luckiest man in the world!!" Jiraiya whooped to the ceiling. His son walked down the stairs. One white eyebrow raised, Jiru glanced at his mother. He was more like her and thus more obediant to her. He liked messing around with his father but..."THIS IS UN- FREAKIN' -BELIEVEABLE!! I'M GONNA BE A DAD AGAIN!! ALL RIGHT!!"

"I'm now mentally scarred for life, THANK YOU, Father," Jiru said sarcastically as his dad danced around the room. He looked at his mother and rolled his eyes. "So, Papa, when are you gonna teach me this Kuchiyose no Jutsu?"

"Welol, PYRO, it takes lots of practice and chakra. You have to keep training," Jiraiya sneered teasingly. He knew that nickname bugged Jiru. He gave it to him after the..."fire jutsu on butt" incident.

"OI, SHUT UP ABOUT THAT OR ELSE I'LL-"

"Or else, you'll what? Light your butt on fire again?"

"Grrr..." Jiru quit talking at that point. The look his mother was giving him said that she'd beat him within an inch of his life if they started rough-housing.

"I'm kiddin' with ya, Jiru-kun. Don't get angry. I'm just happy!" Jiraiya lamented. He grabbed his son by the shoulder and said, "What say you and I go train for a bit? Don't you wanna learn how to summon?"

"Yeah! But...is a toad the only thing I can summon?" Jiru asked. His hair was soon ruffled by his mother. She looked rather pretty with her long, blonde hair pulled back in a jaw clip. She smiled down at him, her navy blue robe billowing in the slight breeze that wafted through the windows.

"No, why? Do you wanna summon something else?" Jiraiya questioned. He had wanted Jiru to summon toads like him but it seemed Jiru had other ideas.

"Yeah! I wanna summon a slug!" said the excited boy.

Jiraiya threw an unamused look at his wife and stated, "You had something to do with this, I'm sure?"

Tsunade grinned and replied, "Not at all." As her son walked out the door with his father, she gave him a secretive grin and he returned it. Their secret was safe.

--

Me: Haha! Caught ya there! You probably weren't expecting twins! And quite frankly, neither was Tsunade!

Tsunade: You're lucky I'm a medic nin or else I'd have stretch marks galore by the time this was over.

Me: I'm not that EVIL, Tsunade-sama...Anyways, please REVIEW!!


	11. Bond

Me: Hi! I'm on spring break right now, so I'm gonna update as much as possible! Here's drabble 11!!

"Mom, why are they so...close all the time?" Jiru asked his mother. He gazed boredly at his siblings. The little girl, more like their mother in appearance, sat and watched as her twin brother tried the Bunshin. 

"They're twins, Jiru-kun. They...have a special bond," Tsunade said wisely. She stared as her son succeeded. He was only four years old. Her daughter stood beside him in happy shock.

"Wow, Mina-kun! That was awesome!" the girl shouted excitedly. Her long, blonde hair was pulled back into a simple braid. She had her mother's pale complextion. In contrast to her brothers, however, she shared her father's obsidian eyes. She also had the two red lines extending from the edge of her eye to the top of her cheek.

"Y'think, nee-chan? Hey, dad! How'd I do?" the Minatos questioned in unison. There were three of him in total. They all grinned widely. 

Jiraiya looked at his son oddly. The boy had spiky, blonde hair and shockingly blue eyes. Apparently it was a recessive gene from Tsunade's side of the family. He acted like the medium between the family. Tsukari acted like Jiraiya and Jiru acted like Tsunade.

Tsukari looked at her father and motioned for him to come closer. As he stepped over, he noticed a familiar gleam in her eyes. The same look he used to get... She grabbed her father around the neck and pulled him close. "Daddy, I wanna summon toads. Can you teach me? Minato wants to learn too."

Jiraiya glanced at his wife and walked over to her. He sat beside her and called the kids over to them. Jiru sat down and motioned for the twins to sit and grinned as his father dove into the chakra control lecture and how it affects everything..."Think they're bored yet?" asked Jiraiya as he saw the twins fade off into a deep sleep. His wife, pretty as ever, looked at him and patted his shoulder.

"Yep. Just like WE were when Sarutobi-sensei explained it." Tsunade picked her daughter up lovingly. Jiraiya picked Jiru and Minato up and carried the tired children back to the house. Then, the two adults set to planning what to tell their children...

Me: That. Was. Random. Please review!! I know it was short but...oh! It was so...weird! I felt like I had to start somewhere...but that sucked!! R&R!! This drabble was REALLY short.


	12. Wow

Me: YAY!! I finally updated again!! Drabble # 12...Ladies and Gentleman, I hope you enjoy this!

--

Tsunade opened the back door and walked outside. It was June and already, the air was hot and dry. She jumped as a huge pair of arms encircled her waist. "Jiraiya-kun, you know you're not supposed to do that."

"Hm? Do what?" asked the huge man blankly. His spiky, snow colored hair tickled Tsunade's neck. She slapped his hands playfully and turned in his arms to face her massive husband. He grinned his normel boyish grin and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"EW! Mommy and Daddy are KISSING!!" shrieked a little blonde girl. Her large, onyx eyes glittered mischieviously as her twin brother hurried out of their room to the door.

"REALLY?! Dad, why don't you use what you and Mom do in your books? You'd probably make a TON of money...even more than we have now..." Minato smirked. His father stepped forward and ruffled his hair.

"You're almost as bad as your sister, Minato-kun. Say, where's that little red-headed girl from the Whirlpool Village? You like HER, don't you?" Jiraiya teased his son. Tsunade giggled in the background and jumped when her oldest son landed beside her. "Jiru-kun! You're back! How did it go?"

"Great, Mom. My first offical mission as ANBU Captain...it was AWESOME!" Jiru grinned. He looked like his father but his crooked grin, lips tilted to the side, was definately a trait he he'd gotten from his mother. "So, Dad...'sup with you? Why're the idgits up so early?"

"EXCUSE ME?! _'IDGITS'_ DID YOU SAY?! I'LL SHOW YOU IDGIT, DEAR PRINCE!!" shouted the Tsukari. It was an ongoing feud between Tsukari and her older brother. She'd call him 'Prince' and he'd usually reply with...

"Well, Baka-hime, try it! Prove that you've gotten stronger! Otherwise, you're just a Ba-Ka," he said. He always pronounced the syllables of baka to annoy the girl.

"Watch this!" shouted the girl. "I'll prove it! I'm gonna be the greatest shinobi alive someday!!" She charged at her older brother, her fists filled with chakra. They fought back and forth for a while. No one landed any punches...until..."HAH!" Tsukari drove her fist into her brother gut and released her pent up chakra. Her flew back over the trees, blood leaked from his mouth when he landed. The girl had mixed her chakra and created an electrical shock. His nervous system was scrambled.

"Crap!" he yelled in desperation. It took him five hours to figure out the scramble completely.

"Oh, so you're back, ne?" teased Tsukari as Jiru walked into the living room. His parents were on the couch, cuddling and laughing at Tsukari's earlier antics. Minato just grinned and ran to hug the older boy. Jiru lifted him and put him over his shoulders.

"Look, Tsunade-hime! Jiru hunted Minato! And dragged him around like a club!" Jiraiya laughed. Jiru had the poor boy by the ankles and did hve him flung over one shoulder.

"You boys just NEVER quit, do you?" Tsunade sighed. Her shoulders shook with soft laughter as the all grinned at her. _'Some things never change...'_ she sighed inwardly.

--

Me: Hope you liked it! I'm gonna keep going until we hit Naruto's birth. So keep reading and Reviewing!!


	13. The Offer

Me: My next to last drabble. I hope you all liked them! The next one will be sad/happy. You'll see. Anyway, on with this particular chapter!

--

"Dad...?" Minato said as he poked his head in the door. His parents were sitting on the couch. Or rather, Jiraiya was laying on the couch and Tsunade was reclining on his lap.

"Nani? Something happen, Minato-kun?" Jiraiya asked. His blonde wife stood up and went to get tea. She couldn't cook, but she could make damn good tea. The blonde Jounin sat across from his father and hung his head. Reaching over, the snowy haired Sannin patted his son's head. "Tell me."

"Dad, I'm in love with a girl of a certain village. But...I don't know how the council will take it."

"Why is it any of their concern?" asked Tsukari. Her twin brother looked up, shock filling his face. Her blond hair was pulled back in a long braid. She, much like their father, kept her hair very long. Down to her knees usually. "Kushina gave up her old village. She is from Konohagakure as far as I'm concerned."

"Thanks, nee-chan." The blonde man smiled as his mother walked in.

"Well, Minato-kun? Are you gonna ask her?" Tsunade quipped. She flipped her hair to keep it out of her face. A knock on the door interrupted the family meeting.

"Hey, everyone. Guess what!" Jiru exclaimed. His hazel eyes glanced around the room excitedly. He grinned and stated, "The council, at my urging, has come to the conclusion that Namikaze Minato will be Yondaime Hokage! Well, it looks like you can achieve your dream!"

"I know...but at what cost?" Minato sighed mournfully. He hung his head again and clenched his fists.

"If you're referring to your love for Uzumaki Kushina, I won't let them give you any grief. No one does that to my little brother. Got it?"

"Well, Minato-kun? What say you?" Tsunade asked. She raised a fine brow and smiled wickedly. "I mean, c'mon. The Hokage has to have _some_ fun."

Minato blushed and replied, "You're almost as bad as Dad...but that's beside the point. I'm going to be Yondaime. And...I'm gonna be a happy man with the best woman in the world!!"

Jiraiya leaned over to Tsunade and kissed her forehead. He whispered into her ear, "Personally, I think you're the best woman in the world."

"That's so sweet!!" Tsunade exclaimed. She pulled Jiraiya into a kiss. The three Namikaze children looked on bemused.

"Ok...let's go to our respective houses before they start doing anything in front of us..." Tsukari laughed with a perverted grin. As they walked out , Tsukari turned to see her father give her the thumbs up. She returned it and whispered, "You Go, Daddy. Keep Mommy happy."

--

Me: It was random but cute. I'm not anywhere near done with a couple of my other stories but this story, despite how popular it is, must end at some point. LOLZ!! Review please!!


	14. Kyuubi

Me: All right. This is the last drabble for this story. Don't be sad. I've got a little surprise to reveal at the end. But for now, please enjoy the final chapter for _Jiraiya, I Said NO!_ (I still don't own Naruto, in case anybody was wondering...)

--

Loud crashes and screams could be heard from the sterile enclosure of the hospital. Tsunade worked anxiously, and yet...carefully. Her son's wife lay on the cot, heaving and crying out in pain. Soon little wails could be heard throughout the room. Kushina, red hair matted to her forehead with sweat, looked up and smiled softly. A tiny boy, with spiky blonde hair, screamed his life to the new world. "Thank Kami-sama..." Tsunade prayed. The boy squirmed and opened his eyes slowly. Wide pools of azure gazed at the room and the people in it curiously.

"Mom!" shouted a voice. Tsunade turned to see Minato, her son and Hokage, standing before her. He was bloody and worn. He finally saw the wriggling mass in her arms and smiled. He said, "Kushina...our...our baby. Our baby boy..."

"Minato-sama!! The Kyuubi is attacking again! Umino and his wife were just killed and four others were critically injured. What'll we do?" cried a considerably young medic. He, too, had blood and dirt smudged over his young frame.

"There is one thing I can do...Kushina...I'm so sorry...but our son, our Naruto, must become the village's savior. Give him to me..." stated the Hokage. His arms reached for the child. He cradled the blonde infant to his chest and cooed at him. "Are you ready to save Konohagakure, Naruto-kun?"

"Minato...are you certain?" Kushina asked. Her face was filled with worry and she was on the verge of tears.

He walked over to her, kissed her tenderly, and pulled away, saying, "It's the only way. I love you, Kushina. I want you to know that. I love you too, Mom. I have a feeling...that I won't return. Good-bye." With that, he ran out the door to save the village he had helped guide.

Fourteen minutes later...

Jiraiya walked in, slowly and deliberately. In his arms was a sleeping Naruto. Tsunade rushed forward and hugged Jiraiya fiercely. She cried into his robe and asked, "Is he really...?"

Her husband nodded solemnly and handed the baby to Kushina. Tsukari entered and hung her head. She muttered something and then looked at her mother pointedly. "Mom...I gotta tell you something..."

"What is it, Tsukari?" Tsunade asked. Her voice was ragged from crying and her eyes were glazed over from lack of sleep.

"I'm...three months pregnant..." Tsukari admitted slowly. Her father's head immediately shot up and a look of shock raced over his features. "And...it's Haruno's."

At that moment, Haruno Tenshi walked in the room. He grinned sheepishly and was surprised when Jiraiya patted him on the back. He said, his tone threatening, "You _are_ going to take responsibility, am I correct?"

Tenshi replied, "Of-of course, Jiraiya-sama!"

"Good." Tsunade and Jiraiya, in one day had lost one of their children, added two new family members and-

"Dad!! WOULD IT BE WRONG TO SAY I'M STILL A VIRGIN?!" Jiru cried out.

Jiraiya shook his head in shame and calmly asked, "Are you frickin' serious...?"

Jiru poked his head in the door and grinned. He exclaimed, "No! I'm just messin' around. You know that Minato wouldn't want us to mope around! So...I'm gonna ighten the mood!"

Tsunade and Jiraiya gave each other a soft smile and sighed, "Nothing really changes..."

--

Me: I made up Haruno Tenshi's name. The 'Tenshi' part anyway. I also wanted to say: HA!! I'm done!! But...for the surprise I promised you...

I'M MAKING A SEQUEL!!


End file.
